Barney Live in New York City
| runtime = 75 minutes | language = English }}Barney Live In New York City (originally titled Barney Live! At Radio City, also known as Barney & Friends: Live in New York City) is a Barney & Friends stage show, taped at Radio City Music Hall in New York City on March 6, 1994 and released on video on August 26, 1994. It was also the largest Barney & Friends stage show, much to its size. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, steals the bag and runs away with it. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast * Barney (voice) - Bob West * Barney (costume) - David Joyner/Carey Stinson * Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (costume) - Jeff Ayers * B.J. (voice) - Patty Wirtz * B.J. (costume) - Jeff Brooks * The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood * Barney understudy - Alan Bruce * B.J. and Baby Bop understudy - Carol Farabee * Shawn - John David Bennett, II * Derek - Rickey Carter * Tosha - Hope Cervantes * Kathy - Lauren King * Carlos - Corey Lopez * Min - Pia Manalo * Julie - Susannah Wetzel * Kelly - Rebecca Wilson * Dancers ** Barbara Angeline ** Joe Bowerman ** Tina Bush ** Garland Days ** David DeCooman ** Vivien Eng ** Raymond Harris ** Steven Petrillo ** Carolyn Ockert ** Michelle Robinson ** Amy Shure ** Kristin Willits ** Dana Zell * Guest - Morgan Jordan * Narrator - Charles Edward Hall Songs Act One # Barney Theme Song (Tune: Yankee Doodle) # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # B.J.'s Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If all the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act Two # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels On the Bus # Three Monkeys Rap # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me & My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge Is Falling Down # "Star" Medley (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright) # Please & Thank You # Everyone Is Special Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer and Sheryl Stamps Leach * Producer: Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Songs: Music by Leonard Rosenman, Lyrics by Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman * Score Composed and Adapted by Leonard Rosenman * Musical Directors: Gavin Greenaway and Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Lyricist & Composer: Phil Parker * Costume Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Lighting Designer: Ken Billington * Production Manager: Robin C. Mathiesen * Associate Director: Heather Smith * Voices: Bob West, Julie Johnson, Patty Wirtz * Body Costumes: David Joyner, Carey Stinson, Jeff Ayers, Jeff Brooks * Understudies: Alan Bruce and Carol Farabee * Cast: John David Bennett II, Rickey Carter, Hope Cervantes, Lauren King, Pia Manalo, Susannah Wetzel, Corey Lopez, Rebecca Wilson, David Voss, Ashley Wood * Dancers: Barbara Angeline, Joe Bowerman, Tina Bush, Garland Days, David DeCooman, Vivien Eng, Raymond Harris, Steven Petrillo, Carolyn Ockert, Michelle Robinson, Amy Shure, Kristin Willits, Dana Zell * Guest: Morgan Jordan * Narrator: Charles Edward Hall * Additional Casting: Shirley Abrams * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin * Assistant Stage Managers: Peter Muste and Travis DeCastro * Audio Supervisor: David M. Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Associate Lighting Director: Jason Kantrowitz * Moving Light Programmer: Jack Albeck * Lighting Supervisor: David Grill * Assistant Lighting Designer: Laura Manteuffel * Technical Director: Emmett Loughran * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Video Support Supervisor: Ken Wise * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Vance Holmes, Mark Renaudin, Tom Dowling, Alan Anesto, Ron Washburn * Louma Crane Operator: Stuart Allen * Louma Crane Assistant: Ernie Jew * Louma Crane Arm: Jasper Johnson * Unitel Representative: Janine Crowe * Unitel EIC/Technical Support: Keith Blachly * Unitel Maintenance: Peter Dahlstrom * VTR Operator: Pete Ten Haagan * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Audio Assistants: Bob Aldridge and Tay C. Hoyle * Pre-recording Engineer: Dan Gerhard * Utility: Tony Lenzo, Jim Parente, Keith Guadaramma, Vinnie DeMaio * Property Master: Michael Kelly * Props: Elizabeth Velten * Flyman: James Anderson * Fly Rigging: Flying By Foy * Dressers: Maron Ali, Andrew Corbo, Dana Davis, Marcia McIntosh, Donna Smith, Peter White * Chorus Dressers: Beth Durham and DeWayne Kirchner * Head Carpentry: Jimmy McDonald * Assistant Carpentry: Tom Christiansen * Head Electrics: Billy Walker * Assistant Electrics: John Lemac and Anthony LaMacchia * Chief Front Lights: Thomas Daniel Gorey * Head Props: Tony Hauser * Head Audio: Ed Santini * Assistant Costume Designer: Georgia Ford-Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Supervisor: Barbara Van Zandt * Wardrobe Coordinator: Thom Heyer * Wardrobe Illustrator: Julie Ballantyne-Hinkle * Special FX Make-Up Design: Larry Aeschlimann * Special FX Make-Up: Jeanie D'Iorio * Make-Up & Hair: Kasha Breuning, David Maderich, Carol Sherry, Pauline White * Wardrobe Assistant: Janet Bush * Costume Technicians: Charles Bailey and Ray Henry * Stitchers: Susie Thennes, Tommy Bourgeois, Traci Hutton, Andy Wallach, Roy Turpin, Diana Story, Natalie G. Sergi-Saari, Jacqueline L. Hesley, Jennifer Eufemi, Mike Hefner, Nancy Steward * Head Costume Assistant: Brian Blevins * Costume Assistants: Bennett Golder, Jim Horvath, Michael Adkins * Elephant Handler: Dawn Animal Agency * Production Coordinator: Charlotte Spivey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Radio City Music Hall Production Manager: Lynn Finkle * Assistant To The Producer: Jill Hance * Script Supervisors: Kelly Maher and Lindsey Aikens * Assistant Song Conductor: Larry Haro * Orchestrations: Ralph Ferraro, Artie Kane, Shirley Walker, Brad Dechter, Nick Glennie-Smith, Steven Scott Smalley, Danny Troob, Chris Boardman, Pete Anthony, Michael Starobin, Greigg McRitchie * Score Conducted by Leonard Rosenman, Shirley Walker * Choir Conductor: Paul Salamunovich (Los Angeles Master Chorale) * Orchestra Contractors: Emilie Charlap, Patti Zimmitti * Music Production Coordinator: Keith Davenport * Music Recording Engineers: Mike Pietzsch, Danny Wallin, Robert Fernandez, Armin Steiner * Playback Operator: Wally Usiatynski * Post Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Post-Production Engineer: Randy Breedlove * Video Graphics: Peggy Fussell * Credits: David Buell * Assistant To The Performance Director: Nancy White-Marshall * Tutor: Sandra Gilpin * Child Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Assistants: Darin Williams, Yusufu Henry, Brian Wander * Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy Parker, and Dennis DeShazer * Special Thanks To: Jonathan Tisch, Allen LeWinter, Barry Slotnick, and Amy Cascio * Recorded Live At Radio City Music Hall * Original Barney, Baby Bop, and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * Charities Benefitted From This Production: The National Network Of Children's Advocacy Centers, Camp WIN (Women In Need, Inc.), Lifebeat, The Naras Foundation, Inc., The Nordoff-Robbins Music Therapy Foundation, Inc. * For More Information, Please Call 1-800-791-8093 * Executive Supervision: Richard C. Leach * © 1994 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Radio City Music Hall Category:Mattel Creations films Category:Film scores by Leonard Rosenman Category:Musicals by Leonard Rosenman, Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman Category:Musicals by Alan Bergman and Marilyn Bergman